


Dreaming

by funnyhowthatis



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, just a small little thing, kat hates her alarm clock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnyhowthatis/pseuds/funnyhowthatis
Summary: "I had a sex dream about Adena last night."





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> So I may have written this a couple weeks ago and just stumbled back upon it tonight.... Thought I'd share?

“I had a sex dream about Adena last night.”

\--

She is walking down 1st, no, walking through the Scarlet office. Adena is there, no, they are in Adena’s apartment. The lights are dimmed, a few candles lit, and Adena... Kat feels her chest tighten. Her gaze follows Adena’s every move - her graceful frame sitting on the couch, the way she rises, the fluidity of her movements, the way the light catches in her eyes, the gentle hint of a smile, the way she walks closer and closer.

_ Hey. _

_ Hey. _

And closer and closer.

_ You seem nervous. _

_ I’m - I’m - I’m not nervous, nervous, why would I be nervous? _

_ There’s no reason to be. _ _ It’s just me. _

Kat opens her mouth to say something, anything, but her voice catches in her throat as she feels Adena trace one finger up the length of her arm.

_ Do you want me to stop? _

Kat shakes her head, and in barely a whisper,  _ no.  _

Adena’s smile widens and she’s moving in closer, a finger now tracing Kat’s collarbone and up her neck, another hand finding a place on her hip. She leans in, her mouth close to Kat’s ear, her cheek pressed against Kat’s,  _ you are so beautiful, Kat. I’ve been wanting to do this. _

Kat can feel herself quivering, knows her breath is coming out shakily, and when Adena brushes her lips against the skin behind her ear, and then begins to trail kisses down her neck, she can’t help but let a moan escape. She can feel Adena smile at this, as she continues to place kisses lower and lower, getting dangerously close to the edge of Kat’s top.

Kat can’t take it anymore. She grabs Adena’s face in her hands,  _ I just want..., I just need..., _ and she pulls Adena into a long kiss. Adena kisses back, takes control, and they are closer and closer together, closer than Kat thought possible. She is all too aware of the way their bodies fit together and she wants more. She guides them to the couch and Adena is on top of her, pressing down. She pushes one leg in between Kat’s, and then -  _ oh. _ Kat lets out a sigh of pleasure as Adena’s thigh pushes up, and Kat finds herself tightening around her leg. Her hands are in Adena’s hair, now on her back, now moving up her chest. Adena takes Kat’s hands and guides them underneath her shirt,  _ touch me here, _ before tugging at Kat’s shirt,  _ take this off. _

Adena is kissing across her bare chest, and this is all getting to be too much and she needs -

_ Adena... _

_ Yes, Kat?  _ Adena murmurs into her skin, then, looking up, a devilish look in her eyes, _ What do you want? _

_ Touch me. _

A low chuckle,  _ I am touching you. _

Kat holds her eyes, is close to begging,  _ Adena, please. _

Adena leans in and kisses Kat’s lips tenderly, and then with more hunger, as her hand slips into Kat’s pants.  _ You’re so wet. _ And then Adena is touching her  _ there _ and Kat is having a hard time being quiet, she is gripping at Adena’s body desperately, biting her shoulder, pulling her closer, her hips are moving to match Adena’s rhythm and -

The alarm goes off. Kat springs awake.  _ Fuck. _


End file.
